


long as you love me so (let it snow, let it snow, let it snow)

by the9muses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Captain America Wrapping Paper, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just Lots and Lots of Fluff, Pancakes, Power Outage, Winter, aos secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: May, Coulson, Daisy, and Simmons celebrate Christmas together.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020





	long as you love me so (let it snow, let it snow, let it snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu (USSJellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/gifts).



> This got me a little out of my comfort zone as I've never written much philinda before, but I think it went...reasonably well! 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [browneyedgenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius) for reading this over!

Melinda May had always disliked airports. There were far too many people, far too many possible threats. It was much easier for her to simply fly herself. But Daisy had _insisted_ that she and Simmons would be fine and that May didn’t need to come and fly them over herself, so here she was, scanning the crowd flooding out of the baggage claim for the two women. And checking to make sure there were no suspicious characters anywhere. (There were quite a few, though none of them amounted to anything other than checking a bag one time too many) At last, she saw Daisy and Simmons, looking around (for her, likely), and smirked. She’d found them first. 

She kept her eyes on them until they noticed her waiting. 

“May!” Daisy shouted, dropping the bag she had been carrying and running towards May.

“It’s good to see you too, Daisy,” May said, hugging Daisy back. 

“Nice to see you, May!” Simmons called from where she was struggling with both her suitcase, 

the one Daisy had dropped, and a third suitcase that looked quite large. And heavy. 

“Sorry, Jems,” Daisy said sheepishly, running back to help her girlfriend with the bags. They managed to get the bag situation under control, and Jemma came over to give May a hug too. 

“Where’s Coulson?” 

“Back at home. He had something he needed to finish.” Something that involved lots of Captain America wrapping paper and far too many gift boxes for two people. 

“So you didn’t bring Lola?” Daisy asked, visibly disappointed. 

“No Lola,” May confirmed. “Sorry, Daisy.” 

“Well, the forecast I checked before we landed said that it’s going to snow, so we should probably get going,” Simmons said. May nodded in agreement and led the two women out to the parking lot and her car. 

  
  


It started snowing about halfway through the drive back, the road becoming more dangerous every few minutes. After a nerve-wracking hour, they finally pulled into the driveway of a blue house, white lights strung across the balcony. Interesting. Those hadn’t been there when May had left. 

The door swung open to reveal Phil, who was covered in...was that glitter? May squinted at her husband, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. 

“Why are you covered in glitter?” 

“You’ll see,” Coulson told her with a wink.

“Coulson!” Daisy exclaimed, waving at him. 

“Daisy!” he called back with equal enthusiasm. “It’s good to see you! What’s space like?” 

“We’ll tell you later,” Daisy told him, hopping out of the car to grab her bag from the trunk, and Simmons did the same. 

There were more hugs, and then they ventured into the house to see where exactly all that glitter had come from. May didn’t see it at first, but then she walked into the living room and found absolute chaos beneath the tree. There were at least eight new presents, each one wrapped with Captain America wrapping paper and covered in glitter. _Covered_. 

“That’s...a lot of glitter,” Simmons observed. 

“That’s what I was going for.” 

“Well, good to know you were trying to get everything covered in glitter,” Melinda said fondly. “Now, Daisy and Simmons, let’s get you settled. You’re in the guest bedroom, up the stairs to your right.”

  
  


A little while later, they were all sitting in the living room, the lights of the Christmas tree in the corner bathing them in a soft glow. May had made hot chocolate, and Daisy and Simmons sat on the couch together, telling May and Coulson about their adventures in space. They had a lot of entertaining stories (Daisy told one about an incident with puffies that had both May and Coulson laughing so hard they could barely breathe) and a few serious ones too, though not many. May and Coulson, in turn, told them about their exploits as professors.

Meanwhile, outside, the snow was coming down harder and harder.

Just as Simmons finished a story about a distant nebula they’d visited, there was a gust of wind, stronger than the others had been, and the lights flickered, once, twice, and then went out. They all sat in the dark in silence, until Simmons ventured, 

"Did the power go out?" 

"Looks like it," May confirmed, leaning into Coulson. “I have some flashlights upstairs, I can go grab them.” She got up from her chair and made her way upstairs, grabbed the flashlights, and went back down, handing them out. "And we'll need blankets, too." 

Coulson nodded, a hand gently resting on her back. “I can go grab them”

"Stop it, Daisy," Simmons told Daisy, who was flicking her flashlight on and off and on again.

"Fine.” Daisy stopped flicking hers on and off and looked to May. “What do we do?”

May shrugged. "Well, it looks like we'll just have to spend the night without any power. We'll 

have to use a lot of blankets."

"You don't have a generator?" Simmons asked, "You really should be prepared for things like 

this, May." 

“We forgot to get one,” May replied.

"You should be prepared for absolutely everything!"

"Well, yes, but we decided we—"

"Anybody want a blanket?" Phil asked, stepping back into the room. He was holding a tall pile of 

blankets, so tall you could barely see his face. 

"Let me get some of those," May said and took half from him.

"Yes, please, I’d like a blanket,” Daisy said from the couch. 

"I'd like one too," Simmons added. 

May threw her pile of blankets at them."Here you go!" 

“May!” Daisy yelped. May smiled. 

“What? You said you wanted blankets.”

Daisy and Simmons began sorting through their blankets, getting them properly situated until 

they were huddled together underneath them. 

"So, it looks like we won't be able to make dinner like we were planning to," May said, "So what should we eat?" 

"Take-out?" 

"All the restaurants are closed. And besides, they wouldn't make anyone go out in this weather.

"True. We could have cereal?" 

"Oh, shoot!" Coulson exclaimed suddenly. "The power's out! The refrigerator won't be working!" 

"Why don't we put the stuff out in the snow?" Daisy suggested. 

"That’d be like putting it in the freezer, though,” Simmons said. 

"Let's just put it out near the cold so that it doesn't get too bad," May decided. “And we should 

probably do that now.” Daisy groaned, but got up from under the blankets, pulling Simmons with her. They walked into the kitchen, where the gentle hum of the refrigerator had been replaced with silence. The four of them, working as a team, took all the food that had been in the fridge and placed it near a window. 

"Well, it looks like we'll be having cereal for dinner," Daisy sighed, looking wistfully at the ingredients May had been planning to use for dinner. 

"Cereal it is," May agreed. "But it's only four, we don't need to eat dinner yet.” 

"How do we know the milk won't spoil, though?" Simmons pointed out. "We should use the milk now, while we can, just in case.” 

"Oh, that makes sense. Good thinking, babe," Daisy said, moving towards the cereal. "Where are the bowls?" 

"Upper left cabinet." 

Daisy got out a bowl and poured herself some cereal, and then grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher. Simmons did the same thing, and May and Coulson followed. 

They brought their bowls of cereal into the dining room, sitting down at the table and digging in.

"Not really what I expected for Christmas Eve dinner," Daisy joked. 

"Well, usually we'd eat something more elaborate," May said. "What did you do growing up?" 

"Well, the nuns were pretty big on Christmas, so when I was with them there was lots of praying. And it was mostly the same with all the families I stayed with.” 

“And what about you, Jemma?” 

Simmons smiled. “Oh, Christmases at home were just lovely. It was just my parents and me for Christmas Eve and then we’d go and visit my grandparents and open presents.” 

“That does sound nice,” Coulson said, scraping his spoon against the bottom of his bowl in the quest for the last of his cereal. 

“Of course, I didn’t get to spend the last few Christmases with them, given our situations at the time, but Daisy and I are going to go visit them for New Years’ Eve. Well. If the snow lets up, that is.” May peered out the window behind Simmons, at the snow piling up. 

“Not sure it’s going to be letting up just yet. You might be here for a while.”

“Well, what better place to be?” Daisy asked, a smile on her face. “Well, I mean if we had power it would be better, but it’s really nice to see you guys.” 

“It’s nice to see you too,” May replied, giving Daisy a warm smile. 

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and chatting under piles and piles of blankets until May looked down at her watch, realized how late it was, and decided it was time to go to bed. 

  
  


When May woke up the next morning, she was enveloped in more blankets than she could count. She groggily pushed away a few and found that she was all alone in bed. And...something smelled _really good._ She climbed out from under the blankets and made her way downstairs, yawning as she went. What she found was a kitchen covered in flour, and three people standing in the middle of it with a stack of pancakes. 

“What are you _doing_?” she asked incredulously, and the three whipped around with guilty smiles on their faces. 

“Well, the power came back on, and we thought we’d make breakfast,” Daisy explained. “It got...a little out of hand.” 

“I can see that,” May remarked, looking around the kitchen. 

“We’ll clean it up!” Simmons said cheerily. “You can eat your pancakes!” 

“No, we’re going to clean the kitchen, and then we’ll all eat,” May corrected her. 

It was quite a task, but after about fifteen minutes, the kitchen was clean. They each grabbed a plate of pancakes and went to sit in the living room, where the presents under the tree were waiting. 

“So who gets to go first?” Daisy asked, looking at the pile of presents under the tree. May shrugged. 

“Whoever wants to.” 

  
  


The next hour or so was a flurry of wrapping paper, glitter, and laughter. There were Captain America pajamas and books and ridiculous yellow hats, chocolate and oranges and mints. Once they’d finished unwrapping everything, they sank into the morning, a peaceful quiet settling over the house. 

  
  
All was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
